


Спортивная гимнастика

by gallyanim, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Open Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Ойкава пригласил себя в гости, ацуива ER
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: — Мия Ацуму, — сказал Ацуму.— Ойкава Тоору, — сказал Тоору.— Смерть всему живому, — заключил Хаджиме.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	Спортивная гимнастика

Его руки небрежно обхватывали плечи Хаджиме, и одного объятия было бы достаточно, чтобы Тоору сразу соотнёс лицо с именем — но он просто уже знал это лицо и знал достаточно давно. Вздёрнутый нос, высветленные волосы, подбритые виски и светлые глаза. Тоору и матчи видел, мог представить, как те самые руки тянутся за мячом. Заочное знакомство наверняка было взаимным, Тоору не сомневался в том, что его самого изучили не хуже задолго до того, как они столкнулись лично на олимпийской вечеринке для своих.

Такое предоткрытие, маленькое, камерное и без лишнего напряжения. Разные команды, разные спортсмены. Всякие встречи — внезапные и не очень.

— Мия Ацуму, — сказал Ацуму. 

— Ойкава Тоору, — сказал Тоору.

— Смерть всему живому, — заключил Хаджиме.

Будто они оба — и Тоору, и Ацуму — нуждались в этом обмене любезностями и не догадывались, кто есть кто.

— Наслышан, — ухмыльнулся Ацуму и склонил голову вбок. Розовое ухо чуть не прижалось к обтянутому тонкой рубашкой плечу Хаджиме, и Тоору отчего-то захотелось всунуть свою ладонь посередине. Касался бы обоих тогда. Природная тактильность — эдакое неотступное желание познать всё и всех на свете наощупь — заговорила в нём в тот момент.

— Я тоже, — ответил Тоору и не удержался: — Например, ты запасной связующий сборной.

— Сеньор Я-Ни-Разу-Не-Прошёл-На-Национальные, — закатил глаза Ацуму. С обманчиво серьёзным лицом Хаджиме проронил в ответ: «Вообще-то я тоже, и это было давно, а ты запасной сейчас», и объятия разомкнулись. Не ждавший предательства Ацуму ткнул его локтём в бок и заныл:

— Со злом надо бороться, а не примыкать к нему.

— Предпочту нейтралитет, — усмехнулся Хаджиме, и от Тоору не ускользнуло, как он успокаивающе похлопал Ацуму ладонью по бедру. Маленький, дежурный, короткий жест — настолько откровенно привычный для этих двух, что немного неловко было бы наблюдать кому угодно, только не Тоору. Он ловил все их моменты с немного удивительными для самого себя жадностью и интересом. Ловил, подмечал, не мог остановиться.

И казалось, что Ацуму такой же. Он повис на Хаджиме снова, а когда висеть стало неудобно — прильнул таки головой к плечу, ткнулся светлой макушкой в шею. Хаджиме приобнял его за плечи, не переставая смеяться над тем, что Тоору рассказывал, и Ацуму протянул руку к его руке, сплёл пальцы. Всё было естественное, обыкновенное, Тоору ни на секунду не усомнился в том, что они такие всегда. В конце концов он и фоток в инстаграме видел вдосталь — таких же уютных, таких же про безусловную близость.

Просто Ацуму смотрел на него. Золотые глаза неотрывно следили за Тоору, словно Ацуму точно так же не мог ни одного жеста упустить, как сам Тоору невольно втягивался в наблюдение за всеми моментами между ним с Хаджиме. Выжидал реакций — Тоору не понимал, каких и зачем, и готов был поставить деньги на то, что Ацуму и сам не понимает. Не выжидать не мог, вот и всё.

Может быть, неосознанное собственничество рвалось наружу — понятно, от кого наслышан, понятно, почему. Чай, не от Ушиваки запомнил имя «Ойкава Тоору». Легко найти миллион причин быть собственником и мелкими жестами утверждать свою роль в жизни Ивайзуми Хаджиме — даже отлично понимая, что никому это не нужно и никто на ту роль не посягает. Ацуму вряд ли ревновал.

Тоору не ревновал вовсе — они с Хаджиме никогда не собирались провести вместе всю жизнь, чтобы бок о бок, с поцелуями и совместными счетами в общей квартире; никогда не было ощущения, что хочется его себе навсегда и ни с кем не делиться. Сейчас тоже не почувствовал ничего подобного, но что-то жгучее и неизведанное в Тоору проснулось, пока они трещали и смеялись втроём.

Он знал Мию Ацуму давным-давно, но все месяцы раньше тот был просто картинкой, обычно — двухмерным лицом на фото, изредка — мельтешением на волейбольном корте в записи матча. У теперешнего Мии Ацуму появился голос, и запах, и жесты. Все эти детали складывались в реального человека, бойкого и говорливого, и тем самым творили какую-то необъяснимую магию.

Те же бёдра у Ацуму, так-то, были охуенные просто сами по себе. Любому пришлось бы признать себя дураком, если бы попытался отрицать привлекательность Мии Ацуму вообще и то, что у него классные ноги, — в частности. Но магию создавали движения, и в первую очередь — то, как Хаджиме мог едва заметно хлопнуть, погладить, просто коснуться рукой. Вот тогда хотелось смотреть, тогда то самое жгучее начинало не просто тлеть, а уже разгораться в маленькое, но неугомонное пламя. Дело было не конкретно в Ацуму и тем паче не конкретно в Хаджиме — в них вместе.

Убери одно из слагаемых — магическая фантазия сразу развалится и всё потухнет.

Тоору жгли желания — низменные и простые, но одновременно сложные и с трудом претворяемые в реальность.

Он, впрочем, любил добиваться сложного и труднодоступного, и раз уж несколько недель ему предстояло находиться в Японии — было бы тупо сразу поставить на своих желаниях крест.

— Потому что ты мой лучший друг.

— Я прям не знаю, — протянул Хаджиме и с максимальной сосредоточенностью покрутил пивную кружку, — мне сейчас просто ужаснуться или понять, что пора круто менять свою жизнь.

— Ещё ты сволочь, — проинформировал его Тоору о том, что они и так знали. Впрочем, и фраза о лучшем друге свежей новостью не была. По настроению Тоору регулярно напоминал то об одном, то о другом. Иногда совмещал — мол, и эта сволочь мой лучший друг. Хаджиме хохотнул, прищурился и ничего не сказал, просто сделал глоток побольше. Тоору встрепенулся нетерпеливо:

— Ещё скажи, что впервые обсуждаешь секс втроём.

— Нет. — У Хаджиме блеснули глаза. Взгляд был самую малость подёрнут алкогольной поволокой. По расчётам Тоору (красивое название для смеси интуиции и надежды) — ровно настолько, чтобы в полном сознании вести обсуждение, но притом самую чуточку стать сговорчивее. Открытость странным идеям сейчас не помешала бы.

— Вообще не первый, ты же знаешь, — усмехнулся Хаджиме и прищурился. — Фигею от того, что обсуждаю это с тобой.

— Тоже не первый раз, — хмыкнул Тоору и почти приготовился снова напомнить про лучшего друга, но Хаджиме его прервал.

— Да, да, в смысле с твоим и с моим участием одновременно. Хотя, конечно, — Хаджиме довольно непочтительно хрюкнул, но потом глянул на Тоору тёмными, азартными глазами, — на вас я бы посмотрел. 

— Могу тебя не трогать, — оскорблённо повёл плечом Тоору. — Пусть тебя с ног до головы обласкает Ацу-чан, я и пальцем не прикоснусь.

— Не уверен, что ему нужен твой совет, чтобы меня обласкать.

— Избавь от подробностей, — по привычке сболтнул Тоору и моментально прикусил язык. Если он пытался уговорить Хаджиме на весёлую ночь втроём, то как раз подробностями про ласки от Ацуму стоило интересоваться от всей души.

— Ты бы определился, — ожидаемо фыркнул Хаджиме и по той же застарелой привычке пихнул его кулаком. — Дуракава.

— Я-то определился, — Тоору цокнул языком. — Хочу, чтобы ты тоже определился.

— И желательно так же, как ты, — Хаджиме приподнял брови и снова глотнул. Тоору кивнул в ответ. Конечно, ему хотелось услышать «да, конечно, будем рады тебе у нас в постели». Про то, что отношения у них открытые в принципе, он успел выяснить в самом начале обсуждения, дело оставалось за малым — убедить Хаджиме открыть их для самого Тоору, а опосредованно через него и Мию Ацуму склонить к тому же.

— Допустим, — Хаджиме надавил на это слово, — я соглашусь («Потому что ты мой лучший друг», в очередной раз вставил Тоору). Но ты же понимаешь, что я один тебе ничего ответить не могу?

— Всё я понимаю, — Тоору облокотился на стол, положил подбородок на ладони. — Но если ты согласишься, на моей стороне нас уже будет двое.

И улыбнулся так мило, как только мог. Хаджиме очень тяжело вздохнул, тяжелее некуда, щёлкнул его по лбу и кивнул. Тоору сложил сердечко из пальцев. Почему-то в том, что завлечь в идею Мию Ацуму будет ещё легче, никаких трёх часов уговоров не потребуется, он не сомневался — особенно теперь.

Сообщение пришло на следующий день после тренировки. Тоору только вышел из душа, одной рукой вытирал волосы, другой листал полный аргентинских фотографий фейсбук, и тут сверху высветилось уведомление: сначала от Хаджиме с эмодзи «окей», потом о том, что Тоору добавили в новый чат. На троих, для обсуждения времени, когда он мог бы приехать.

У Мии Ацуму в мессенджере стояла фотография, где он широко разевал рот; изо рта высовывался длинный язык и приличных мыслей на эту тему у Тоору особо не наблюдалось. Зато предостаточно было идей, как Ацуму стоило свой язык использовать, раз уж он не удерживался во рту, и одновременно — идей, как его можно было бы заткнуть к обоюдному удовольствию. Тоору щёлкнул по фото ногтём для увеличения. Развёрнутое на весь экран, оно продемонстрировало нарисованные у Ацуму на макушке лисьи уши.

Нет, договариваться по-прежнему не расхотелось. Вот потроллить Хаджиме за фурри-наклонности бойфренда...

Свободное время нашлось довольно быстро, несмотря на плотный график тренировок и неумолимо приближающиеся игры. Тоору освободился чуть позже и ехал до них один, попав в самый жуткий токийский час пик. Первый раз с прилёта он не столько выходил из вагона сам, сколько его выносило людским потоком — хотя бы на нужных станциях, и на том спасибо. Тоору шёл по длинному подземному переходу, и мимо на разных скоростях сновали все, кого только можно было встретить в Токио: от спешивших домой саларимэнов в галстуках до стаек школьниц, наконец-то выпущенных школой из своих стен. Никак не мог понять, скучает или нет по такой бешеной суете, типичной исключительно для азиатских мегаполисов.

Потом Тоору наступила на ногу острым каблуком какая-то деловитая бабушка, мгновенно обернулась и извинилась настолько вежливо, насколько только позволяла ситуация. Может быть, не так уж сильно и скучал? Или наоборот, вот тогда-то как раз особенно накрыло.

На очередной пересадке в вагоне его прижало к огромной компании бейсбольных фанатов, вовсю дискутировавших о перспективах разных сборных на играх. По крайней мере, лучше, чем фанаты волейбольные — если бы сейчас Тоору услышал предсказания о том, что сборная из Кагеямы, Ушиваки и чёртового Мии (запасного связующего, повторил он про себя со злобным умилением) может победить его команду, с него бы сталось развернуться и поехать обратно. Подачи тренировать, например.

А так он одной рукой набрал сообщение — мол, еду, но ваш токийский транспорт измочалит меня по дороге, будете искупать за него.

Ответ пришёл от Ацуму. Прислал фотографию: он сидел на диване, с голыми ногами, низ форменной футболки сборной натягивал очевидно стоящий член. Фетишист хренов.

«Надеюсь, 11 — это не твой размер», набрал Тоору. Помогло так себе, к сожалению — видно было, что размерами Ацуму нигде не обижен, и рот наполнялся слюной от желания облизать его ноги, вытащить из-под красной ткани член и тоже вылизать по всей длине. Какой бы она ни была, в конце-то концов.

«Приезжай быстрее, проверишь на себе», ответил Хаджиме и следом прилетела следующая фотка: где Ацуму вгрызался в его плечо, оттягивал волосы назад и держал за шею.

Наверное, ни разу в жизни Тоору токийское метро не казалось настолько медленным.

Дверь открыл Ацуму, бросил: «Не таким уж помятым ты выглядишь, стоило ли ныть» вместо приветствия и встал у стены чуть поодаль от гэнкана, скрестив руки на груди на совершенно голой груди, украшенной разве что свежим засосом над левым соском. В отличие от фотографии сейчас на нём были только штаны, низко сидевшие на бёдрах. Никаких футболок или рубашек.

— Фотка старая, — хмыкнул он, поймав взгляд Тоору. — Понравилась?

— Но ты таки готовился, — усмехнулся Тоору, игнорируя прямой вопрос. Он отбросил волосы со лба, снова невольно уставился на пунцовый засос. Так и подмывало прямо сейчас, едва разувшись, поставить симметричный с правой стороны.

— Не то слово как готовился, — весело сообщил вышедший из предполагаемой спальни Хаджиме и со всей души хлопнул Ацуму по заднице, потом стиснул её с видимым удовольствием. Ацуму чуть изменился в лице, и Хаджиме притянул его боком к себе, поцеловал в щёку. Ягодицы тискать при этом не перестал, у Ацуму поплыл взгляд, и Тоору сразу заподозрил что-то о пресловутой подготовке.

— Пробка, что ли? — сказал он почти утвердительно, и Ацуму откинул голову назад, застонал и выплюнул:

— Почти весь, сука, день, и вибрирует.

У Хаджиме на левой руке красовалось тёмно-сиреневое силиконовое кольцо — видимо, в тон пробке, которую оно регулировало. Тоору едва не схватился рукой за пах, предвкушая.

— И на тренировке, что ли? — насмешливо спросил он и подошёл к ним вплотную. Тронул Ацуму первый раз, всего лишь легко прошёлся кончиками пальцев по голым бокам. Тому, кажется, было щекотно.

— Ну нет, — Хаджиме снова шлёпнул Ацуму. — Не так жестоко. Сразу после, домой с ней ехал и в комбини ещё сходил.

— А ты максимальную скорость выставил, когда я расплачивался, — вздохнул Ацуму и повёл бёдрами Тоору навстречу, практически потёрся пахом о пах. Встретился с ним помутневшими взглядом и выдохнул в самые губы:

— Если думаешь, что мне это помешает тебя трахнуть…

— Надеюсь, что нет, — ответил Тоору и с удовольствием тоже положил руки ему на задницу, сжал правую ягодицу и отпустил, потёр пальцами промежность сквозь мягкую ткань штанов. Столкнулся там рукой с Хаджиме и прихватил его за пальцы — было немножко странно, что вот они сейчас вместе жмут один и тот же зад, а скоро вовсе друг перед другом разденутся, и не для того, чтобы принять душ в соседних кабинках после тренировки. Немножко странно, но не страшно — чуть волнительно, разве что.

По японским меркам, квартиру можно было назвать практически хоромами, с двумя-то комнатами и отдельной кухней, и на пороге небольшой спальни, где почти всё пространство занимала широкая кровать, Тоору как раз прочувствовал, что отвык от японских мерок. Два шага сделал — врезался в Ацуму, ещё шаг в сторону — наткнулся на Хаджиме.

— И не развернуться у вас тут втроём, — пожаловался он и мигом получил пинок под зад от Ивазйуми. Не самый похожий на эротичную прелюдию, зато доходчивый. 

Ацуму присел на край кровати:

— А ты разворачивайся где положено.

Что-то он ещё сболтнул, про то, как вроде никого не звал переезжать к ним, но слова потерялись где-то на моменте, когда Тоору залез к Ацуму на колени, улыбнулся ему прямо в лицо. Ацуму дышал тяжело, длинными глубокими вдохами, и Тоору нарочно попытался сильнее вжать его в кровать — чтобы ощущения от вибрировавшей в нём пробки стали сильнее. Ноги под Тоору дёрнулись, Ацуму обхватил его руками, как будто испугался, что сейчас шлёпнется на пол. Куснул губу и не удержался, коротко простонал, поёрзал на кровати.

— Небольшое ускорение, — пояснил сбоку Хаджиме. Тоору расхохотался, показал большой палец. Командная работа у них по-прежнему была отличная и слаженная.

Ацуму высунул язык — прям как на той самой фотографии, хорошо хоть ушей на нём сейчас никаких не было. Хотя однажды, возможно… Бесформенные мысли пошли куда-то не туда, и Тоору просто потянулся чуть вперёд, лизнул кончик языка Ацуму своим. Схватил губами, засосал и втянул в рот. Ацуму целовался резко, напористо, инициативу перехватывал мгновенно и отдавать не хотел — у Тоору почти голова закружилась от того, как ему в ответ вылизывали рот. Едва отстранившись, Ацуму его куснул в подбородок, проехался зубами вниз к шее. Останавливаться не собирался.

Он провёл ладонями по спине Тоору, задрал футболку и потянул вверх. Общими усилиями Тоору раздели, и Ацуму кинул футболку в сторону, снова погладил голую спину и заулыбался в губы. Золотистые глаза смотрели хищно и весело; наверное, и Тоору пялился на него в ответ так же.

В ту первую встречу — примерялись друг к другу и смотрели одинаково. Теперь, наконец-то, дорвались до желаемого — и снова смотрели одинаково. Ацуму был совсем другой, нежели сам Тоору, и всё равно в чём-то абсолютно такой же.

Тоору потёрся о него бёдрами, толкнулся пахом о пах. Штаны у Ацуму были мягкие, тонкие, совсем домашние, и стояк через них чувствовался отлично. Впрочем, вряд ли существовали те штаны, что скрыли бы тот стояк после всех усилий Хаджиме.

— Несправедливо только, — Тоору закинул руки Ацуму на плечи, — что Ива-чан ещё полностью одетый. А?

Он повернулся в сторону Хаджиме, покачал головой с нарочитым неодобрением и расстройством. Тот стоял, опершись ладонями на спинку кровати и очень внимательно смотрел на них с Ацуму. Тоору никогда не видел у Хаджиме таких горящих адским пламенем глаз.

— Помочь? — Ацуму поманил его пальцем, тот отказываться не стал, подошёл и дал запустить руку себе в штаны. Ацуму осторожно стянул их вниз, вытащил из белых боксёров член Хаджиме — возбуждённый, толстый, сочащийся смазкой. У Тоору по спине пробежали эйфорические мурашки. Не первый раз он видел Хаджиме голым, но первый раз — таким, и ему нравилось. Хотелось увидеть, как Хаджиме вынет из Ацуму пробку и заменит её своим членом. Как Ацуму в ответ выгнется и подожмёт пальцы на ногах. 

Пока что Хаджиме просто тронул себя сам. Провёл рукой по всей длине, немного помассировал головку и спустился ладонью на мошонку. Тоору всё ещё прижимался к Ацуму — бёдрами, грудью, руки лежалина плечах, и они вместе, будто зачарованные, смотрели, как Ивазйуми для них дрочит напоказ. Оттянул яйца, поиграл ими между пальцев, сжал другой рукой член у основания. Наверное, если бы он довёл себя до оргазма и ненароком попал спермой Тоору в лицо, тот бы и слова против не сказал.

Ко рту Тоору прижался чужой палец, с силой провёл по губе.

— У тебя слюни потекли, — фыркнул Ацуму и сунул палец глубже. Тоору его облизал — ему действительно хотелось, глупо было бы сопротивляться; потом сам сунул руку между их животами и тронул член Ацуму, влажный и твёрдый, сквозь тонкую ткань.

— Ты тоже течёшь, — выдохнул он. Штаны, хоть самые мягкие и домашние, уже казались сложнейшим препятствием. Тоору сунул руку внутрь, запястье согнулось страшно неудобно, но по крайней мере он наконец-то коснулся Ацуму без помех.

— Оми-кун бы идеально надрочил даже так, — сдавленно хихикнул Ацуму, и Тоору, вытащив ладонь, обеими толкнул его в живот. Ацуму с довольным видом откинулся на спину и посмотрел на него снизу вверх, заложив руки под голову.

— По-моему, сейчас не лучшее время говорить о других мужиках, — со всей драматичной надменностью, на какую был способен, заметил Тоору.

— И так слишком тесно, да? — Хаджиме опёрся ему на плечо и смерил Ацуму всё тем же горящим взглядом с головы до бёдер. Тоору закатил глаза, потянулся было ладонью к члену Хаджиме — и получил коленом по заднице. Ацуму осклабился, опять высовывая язык:

— Лучше б ты разделся.

— А сам? — поинтересовался Тоору и повторил с той же интонацией, как раньше Ацуму подзывал Хаджиме: — Помочь?

— Помогу, — Хаджиме кивнул и погладил Ацуму по бедру. Тот рефлекторно дёрнулся в ответ на ласку. Тоору стянул с себя джинсы, трусы — не так быстро, как хотелось и как мог бы, если бы не отвлекался, но перестать глазеть было выше его сил. Хаджиме помог Ацуму снять штаны; с размерами у него действительно всё было в порядке, с возбуждением — тоже. 

Член у Ацуму загибался к животу, налитой, мокрый и очевидно жаждущий внимания, но вместо того, чтобы хоть немного подрочить, Хаджиме перевернул его спиной вверх. Тот жалобно матернулся, не менее жалобно потёрся о кровать и раздвинул ноги. Хаджиме сел у него между ног, легонько шлёпнул по заднице и нащупал силиконовую пробку между ягодиц.

— Вытащишь? — изумился Тоору. Хаджиме коротко глянул на него и не менее удивлённо приподнял брови: мол, скажешь тоже. Вместо того, чтобы вытащить, он чуть нажал на основание, вводя пробку поглубже, потом подвигал ей внутри. Ацуму заскулил, и Тоору не утерпел — шлёпнул его тоже, теперь по другой ягодице. Круглая задница порозовела с обеих сторон. С фиолетовым силиконом пробки сочеталось хорошо.

Ацуму приподнялся на локтях, откинул со лба мокрую от пота чёлку и нетерпеливо хлопнул по пустому пространству рядом с собой. Тоору отозвался: сел перед ним, потянул Ацуму вверх, усаживая лицом к себе и увлекая в новый поцелуй. Ацуму вжался в него бёдрами, потёрся членом о член — Тоору накрыло наслаждением, ощущения ударили в голову чуть ли не до темнеющих глаз. Он даже к оргазму ещё вроде не был близок, просто хотел, хотел ещё больше, ещё сильнее, всего и сразу.

Стоило им с Ацуму немного сменить позу и продолжить целоваться, Хаджиме всунул руку между ними, обхватил члены обоих и принялся дрочить — быстро, резко, тесно сжимая в кулаке. Тоору никогда раньше не думал о том, что у него такие умелые большие ладони, а зря ведь не думал. Чувствовать их у себя на члене было охуенно; особенно когда Тоору свои руки запускал в короткие жёсткие волосы у Ацуму на затылке.

— Ива-чааан, — возмущённо воскликнул Тоору, когда те самые ладони исчезли, перестали ласкать его член о член Ацуму, и вообще Хаджиме слез с кровати и отошёл порыться в нижнем ящике шкафа. Нет, понятно было всё о том, что ему потребовалось, но разве ж можно так внезапно их бросать.

— Не переживай, — Ацуму присосался к его шее, потом мелкими поцелуями спустился ниже к ключицам и толкнул на спину. — Всё будет хорошо.

Он коротко обвёл языком соски Тоору, больно укусил каждый — Тоору не мог не сообщить ему обиженным голосом, что обычно делают наоборот, но Ацуму только посмотрел томным, глубоким взглядом из-под своих густых бровей и ущипнул один из торчащих сосков.

— Так лучше? — ухмыльнулся Ацуму и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил вылизывать Тоору сверху вниз: грудь, пресс, лобок и наконец-то член. Ацуму не стал брать в рот на всю длину, просто поддержал рукой и прошёлся языком от головки до основания. И обратно. И повторил. И поиграл кончиком языка на чувствительной головке, вынуждая Тоору скомкать простыню рукой и толкнуться бёдрами вверх.

— Не зря ты всё-таки не можешь держать язык во рту, — пробормотал Тоору, и Ацуму рассмеялся совсем рядом с чего членом.

— Ты даже не представляешь.

Он переместился на яйца, очень тщательно пососал и вылизал их, и Тоору бессильно мотнул головой. Хаджиме уже снова вернулся, теперь он смотрел на них — как же неимоверно вставляло то, как он смотрел на них вместе. Смотрел и трогал себя, готовился, кажется, всё-таки вытаскивать пробку, потому что он медленно раскатал по члену презерватив, и теперь медленно смазывал, дрочил на то, как Ацуму сосал Тоору, и растягивал себе это удовольствие.

А потом Ацуму укусил Тоору за бедро. Очень внезапно, прямо посреди полного растворения в приятных ощущениях, и Тоору практически подбросило вверх. Ацуму фыркнул, засосал кожу поверх укуса, и, кажется, Хаджиме перекатил смазку ему, потому что очень быстро Тоору почувствовал, как влажные пальцы массируют его анус — а потом и входят внутрь. 

Ацуму сразу начал с двух, двигался неторопливо и изучающе, словно не столько пытался трахнуть, сколько понять, какие из его действий Тоору больше по вкусу. Совсем замер в какой-то момент, и Тоору сразу же дёрнулся задницей, насадился сам и глухо простонал:

— Да не тормози, глубже.

Он не хотел знать, насколько самодовольным Ацуму выглядел тогда. Или хотел. Точно хотел, чтобы он послушался; и это как раз исполнилось, Ацуму добавил третий палец и сжал бедро Тоору свободной рукой.

— Кончишь от этого? — с любопытством поинтересовался он. Тоору промычал в ответ что-то — сам не понял, что пытался сказать, так путались мысли. Теперь пальцы Ацуму двигались в нём быстро, находили все чувствительные точки, и наверное Тоору действительно кончил бы, если бы Ацуму не вытащил руку прочь. Он бы возмутился, как ранее про Хаджиме, но почти сразу вместо пальцев в него скользнул всё тот же чёртов язык.

— Ты, — выдохнул Тоору и выгнулся всем телом навстречу тому, как Ацуму трахал его языком. Очень новые были ощущения, очень потрясающие, и вряд ли теперь Тоору сможет спокойно смотреть на фото Ацуму в профиле мессенджера, когда узнал, что тот своим ртом способен делать. Вроде бы Ацуму просто лизал, просто двигался языком внутри и доставал совсем не так далеко, как могли бы пальцы или тем более член, но всё равно любое движение пускало импульсы в каждую клетку тела Тоору, толкая на край.

Хаджиме снова сел у Ацуму между ног, огладил его ягодицы, отвесил очередной шлепок. Тоору его хорошо понимал: Ацуму так хотелось шлёпать, что аж руки зудели. Теперь вместо того, чтобы поиграть пробкой, Хаджиме её всё-таки вытащил, отложил в сторону и вставил вместо неё член. Ацуму, наверняка ждавший этого весь день, застонал прямо Тоору в задницу, поджал колени и подался назад. Собственное наслаждение его отвлекло, лизать он перестал, но Тоору не успел сам потребовать от Ацуму вернуться; Хаджиме наклонился к его уху и поцеловал.

— Продолжай что делал, — хрипло сказал он Ацуму, и тот послушно кивнул, юркий язык вернулся в Тоору. Тоже можно было понять: Тоору бы и сам сделал сейчас всё, что угодно, если бы ему велели таким голосом.

Хаджиме трахал Ацуму резко, быстро, сильными толчками, дрочил ему так же, и Ацуму наконец не выдержал. Ничего уже не мог, видимо, просто ткнулся лицом Тоору в бедро и приоткрыл рот, коротко постанывая. Тоору присел, погладил его по голове, и Ацуму потёрся щекой о его ладонь. Член Тоору ткнулся ему в рот, прямо в раскрытые губы, но Ацуму даже не попытался пососать — настолько отдавался тому, что с ним делал Хаджиме. Тоору окончательно довёл себя до оргазма сам, практически прицельно кончил Ацуму на лицо. 

Выглядел он после этого, конечно, прекрасно, останься у Тоору силы сейчас — расцеловал бы. Но его хватило только на то, чтобы лечь и смотреть, как кончил Хаджиме, и потом Ацуму кончил ему в ладонь. Потом всё та же большая, красивая, заляпанная ладонь оказалась у Ацуму перед лицом, и он, весь покрытый спермой Тоору, медленно, лениво слизал с руки Хаджиме свою. Выдохнул и перекатился на спину, Хаджиме лёг рядом.

— Слышь, — сказал он всё тем же невозможным голосом с хрипотцой, — наверное, тебе надо показать душ.

— Наверное, — согласился Тоору и щекотнул бок Ацуму. Всё было совершенно прекрасно за исключением того, что засос у того на груди пока так и остался один, и Тоору был настроен исправить это в ближайшее время, как только все отдышатся. — Но я же не пойду туда в холодном одиночестве?

— Там тесно, — передразнил его Ацуму и накрыл его ступню ладонью, а потом задумчиво протянул: — Когда ты там валишь в Аргентину? Надо понять, сколько ещё раз успеешь приехать.


End file.
